Mancipium
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: ...because she was his... and his alone. –AU
1. Chapter 1

...

...

_[...She belonged to no one else... only him...]_

...

...

The doorbell rang piercing the silence in the grand mansion. Footsteps thundering at the wooden floor as she skipped down the stairs. Hair flapping like a large parade of autumn colors and soft voice humming, she opened the grand oak door.

"Hello, hello~! Who is..it..."

She stopped and stared, wide eyes looking deep into dark molded chocolate ones that took her breath away. Fingers tightened around the knob and nails dug into the wood; she took in a breath. _He _was the last person she expected to see.

"Yo." A simple two-lettered word spoken casually, yet the breathless way he passed it made her knees and legs turn into a jello. His eyes darted behind her for a second, before coming to meet her silver eyes, "Is your father home?"

She slowly exhaled –a breath she didn't know she held– and brought her hand –the one resting on the wood – closer to her chest, mentally trying to calm her racing heart. Dark jeans, thin red hoodie, black jacket and converse wrapping around his tall built; he looked just like another teenager that passed the street. This though was not the case, because this man was by no means a _simple teenager_. Always scowling and frowning, his eyes piercing and calculating...

"N-No... he's not."

_Kurosaki Ichigo was a man _not _to belittle._

Her fingers curled again, "He and onii-chan went to Tokyo for a meeting..." her knuckles turned white around the knob, "They'll be back next week." her hand brushed back her side bangs.

She watched as he took a breath. Then a step. She swallowed hard when he slowly licked his lip. His eyes felt as spears piercing her head, "Oh, I see..."

He took another step and as reflex she took one back, "That's good..." Eyes wide and heart speeding, she released the door and stumbled back, giving him way to move and enter.

"..._that's so good..._"

And he crushed his lips at hers.

...

...

Her back was at the wall in a second, his body crushing her with its weight. She tried to resist and fight back, to push him away, because she knew that _this was not right_. Her body was betraying her though. His kisses, his lips, his tongue... his warmth made her mind fuzzy and her body go numb. She raised her hands and placed them at his chest -broad and hard beneath her palms. She tried to make them push and shove him away; the treacherous things though, lingered on his clothes and her fingers curled at his jacket, tugging and pulling him closer.

He opened his mouth and took her lips again, his tongue coming out to lick slowly her plush lips. As the tip began to slyly slip in, she jolted and tried to move away. The wall and his arms prevented her from doing so. One arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, while a hand cupped her chin. He sucked and licked and took her every inch of her lips and the only thing she could do anymore was to cling from him, because he had turned her into a walking jello. A whimper was lost from her lips as he bit, teeth digging into her soft flesh as he slowly released her.

Breath heavy, she was desperate for a single shortened out thought. Her knees started to give out and if not for his arms she would be long splattered at the floor. Moist, blurred eyes were drowning into a dark brown sea, yet again as he kissed her. Powerful lips wrapped over hers as with a sharp thrust, his tongue was in her mouth. A soft moan escaped her as the hot pink organ curled inside, touching everything within its range and more and she couldn't help herself, really. Her arms moved and wrapped around his strong neck, her fingers toying with his skin and soft hair and he pressed her closer. His hard body pressed further into her soft curves; he could feel her full breasts crashing into his broad chest. He felt a smirk coming to his lips and quickly covered it by shoving his tongue harsher into her mouth.

He loved her taste; so sweet and refreshing, he wished he could taste it every fucking second of his life. And her body; small and soft beneath him, he wanted to touch her in every way he could, whenever he saw her. It was a first for him. First time in his whole life he wanted, _craved_ something, _someone_ this way. Flings, yes. One-night-stands, of course. But pure lust?

First time in his life. What really drove him insane with this woman was that she _didn't know_ what she caused him; hair long and wavy of a beautiful color that remind him of autumn leaves; red, gold, amber and caramel mixing together to create perfect harmony. She had eyes of the clearest grey that became stormy and haunted when she felt sad or in rare cases angry... more like displeased though. He knew her almost his entire life, yet he really hadn't seen her being angry at almost anything. Her body was heavenly; curves everywhere that was needed to, long perfect legs with soft thighs that wrapped obediently around his midsection, thin waist supporting her full-grown bouncing breasts, soft and tender. And it wasn't just her body, her whole fucking being was what he wanted. Her personality was unique and her childish quirks one of a kind. She was by herself in her own class, away from any mortal being. She was everything he wanted...

And it was well-known that whatever Kurosaki Ichigo wanted, he got. _Always..._

With a fluent move, he lifted her off her feet; both hands digging into the curve of her ass, shoving her up and into the wall, her legs -those long things- dangling helplessly at his sides. Slowly, as if following a silent order, they wrapped around his slim waist and locked her ankles. Holding tight on him, never letting go. She was always like that. From the first time it happened till even now. She always resisted in the beginning. Sooner or later though, she always let go. Every restrain and thoughts that held her back and always gave in. And he knew it would happen again today. From the moment she opened the door, the moment he laid his eyes on her and the very second he kissed her he knew it.

She was his and his she will remain.

...

...

_"What happened?" the question was left dangling in the air as the young woman bit her lip. She locked her eyes with the raven haired woman, glazed hazel eyes piercing her through._

_"I f-fell down t-the..s-stairs?" that only made her scowl more._

_"Oh, I didn't know floors loved leaving _hickeys _on you." the red haired woman only blushed deeply. There was a sign –not a normal one– and a groan, "Orihime__.__.."_

_"I-It's not l-like that! I-I'm... Tatsuki-chan, we-"_

_"Save it, Orihime. It's not that I demand to know everything. This is your business and I trust you." Tatsuki raised her head and looked at the blushing red haired. Her eyes slipped at the woman's neck and hotly stared at the deep purple signs; her jaw clenched and her fist tightened on her jacket._

_"I just want you to promise me something." _

_Orihime raised her still flushed face; eyes peaking through her thick laces, mouth and chin buried at her dark pink scarf, "What is it?"_

_Tatsuki sighed again and warm hazel eyes locked with bright silvers, "Please be careful." Orihime's eyes grew a bit, "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_She let a smile and the ashen eyed woman didn't hesitate to beam back, accepting, even though knowing it was futile; she was bound to get hurt eventually._

_"Of course!"_

.

.

.

The doorbell rung again and she rushed to open the door; smoothing down her kimono she reached the handle, "Welcome, please do come in!" Her smile was radiant and it faltered only for a moment when the person in the front door crushed her in a hug.

"Oh! If it isn't Orihime-chan! You grew even more stunning since the last time I saw you, child!"

"Isshin, release the poor girl at once! You're suffocating her!" and that was the truth, though she would never admit such thing in front of the guests. Not only her mother would be displeased, but her father would frown upon her actions and words; and she did not want to displease her father.

"But Masaki~" the man pouted at his wife but one glare was enough to shut him up and release the girl. Still glaring at her husband, she stepped up and her hands reached Orihime's, "Good evening, Orihime-chan. How are you?"

Kurosaki Masaki was a woman Orihime always admired; kind and gentle, she had the air of superiority around her whenever the time was needed. She was adored by everyone and it was very hard for someone to hate her. Hair long and wavy, it reached her hips, tonight she opted to style it in a bun. The tresses of the rarest golden brown and orange color were pulled back, some strands left free to frame her lovely pale face and wide eyes; another beautiful trait of the older woman. Eyes big and wide that ate her face, a striking hazel color with golden tinting around the pupil.

All in all, Kurosaki Masaki was a woman of legendary grace and beauty. And Orihime couldn't but envy and admire her.

"I-I'm fine, Kurosaki-san. Thank you for asking." the smile fell slightly from her face and Orihime immediately cringed; she had gone and upset the woman again.

"Orihime-chan, I've told you countless times before. It's Masaki, no need to be so formal!"

"W-Well, I-"

"Excuse me, but I have to disagree on that Kurosaki-san." Smooth as always, his voice filled her ears as he came and stood beside her, "Orihime is still young and she needs to hold the formalities between the families."

Orihime turned to the man with a soft smile, while Masaki raised a brow and then smiled at the young man, "Sora-kun... I thought you were at Tokyo."

Sora stood straight in front of the Kurosakis and bowed lightly at the two, "Kurosaki-sama... Kurosaki-san..." While Isshin grinned at the boy, Masaki smiled kindly at the young man fully knowing that he wasn't going to comply with her request that easily, "Father wouldn't let me live it down, if I missed his birthday, Kurosaki-san. And besides..." his gaze went to his sister, a shy smile itched at her lips, "I couldn't abandon my sister for a meekly meeting. I'm her older brother; I have to be here for her as much as for father."

Orihime's blush was massive, causing all three adults to laugh. Masaki raised the lower parts of her kimono as Isshin took her hand, "Well if you excuse us" the head of the Kurosaki clan exclaimed, "I believe Sosouke wants to talk about business... _again_..." as the two stepped away, his wife's delicate laugh echoing in their ears, the beautiful woman turned around with a kind smile, "Ichigo, are you coming?"

From the shadows of the opened door his tall figure appeared and Orihime's heart lost a beat or two. Clad in black and white, Kurosaki Ichigo was standing in front of her, hair disheveled as always and lips at a forever scowl. The black and white cloth did nothing to conceal his muscular form; broad shoulders, firm chest and well-sculptured abs. He looked divine in his formal kimono.

His eyes moved and met with hers and she felt frozen in time; deep and endless his gaze was what rooted her at her feet and made her heart slam harder at its bony cage. She was spellbound to the man in front of her and she didn't know what to do beside sputter and do a messy bow. Sora frowned at the sight of his beloved sister's actions and soon his deep dark eyes fell upon the young Kurosaki. Eyes hard and ruthless he stepped forward, his hand moving protectively to Orihime's back. The action was rendered unseen by the young girl, yet for some reason he wished he knew, it caught the orange haired lad's gaze.

Cold hazel met with harsh brown in a humongous fight of hatred and rage, both men being able luckily to at least control their demonic needs for the other's blood.

"Kurosaki."

"Aizen."

And that was the only thing the two men exchanged after sometime. Orihime took notice of the sudden hostility in the air and decided to step forward, making the two back down from their sudden and unexplained attitude to one another, "A-Ano... Kurosaki-kun!" The man garbed in the traditional black kimono shed his eyes upon her and Orihime struggled yet again for a proper breath, "A-Ano..." she swallowed the lump at her throat, before taking a breath and slightly bowing again, "I-I hope y-you will e-enjoy tonight's e-event, K-Kurosaki-kun!"

She closed her eyes and tried many times over and over again not to think about her squealed-out words. She was acting like an idiot in front of him again and that was unacceptable as her father always said; _learn to control your emotions, that ability of yours will come handy in the future._

Ichigo didn't answer her. He merely scowled and with a harsh look at Sora he moved towards his parents. Orihime bit her lip as she followed his back, her eyes merging in a frown. Why he acted like that, she always wondered. When they were little he always seemed so happy and carefree and full of smiles and then suddenly scowling was his first priority. His eyes had become wild and his demeanor serious and seemed unbreakable. And when they were together he didn't change much. The hidden ferocity, the possessiveness and something akin to rage was there always. It felt like she couldn't see him anymore.

"Orihime." She slowly turned to meet her brother, "More guests are coming. You should go and greet them."

Orihime nodded at her brother and slowly moved towards the next bunch of guests that approached. With a last look at the orange haired man's back, she turned smiling and greeted their guests.

...

...

Her last action didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. The young Kurosaki was watching her like a hawk since she first opened the door, taking in her appearance. A white layered kimono with red printed flowers close at her feet, the red obi tied around her midsection as the top of the kimono fell to her shoulders revealing the soft ivory flesh. Her long hair was tied in a loose bun with chopsticks holding it in place leaving her neck, shoulders and jaw line naked to the world. For him it was too much; too much skin, too many people ogling her, too much to handle… He'd be lucky if there'll be no casualties tonight.

He wondered how Sora had let her dress like that. He hated the guy with passion and the rivalry between the two was legendary. Personally he couldn't stand the guy. Why? Because he always was so close to _her_. Like when he touched her back caringly with a smile. Ichigo wanted to shove his fist to his face and beat him to a pulp. Brother or not, he didn't like when others touched her. It drove his mind in frenzy. The only thing he could think was _mineminemineminemineminemineminemine.._.

It seemed like a sickening addiction but he coped with it. And then he was seeing her glances and her secret smiles and her soft eyes and her lips that grew to a smile and he wanted so much to just grab her and kiss her in front of everyone just to show them she belonged to him and no one was allowed to touch her…

"Ichigo?"

His mother looked at him worryingly and he gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah?"

Masaki smiled gently at him, "Are you alright?" carefully she place her hand on his arm, "You went all serious again."

Ichigo scoffed, "I'm always serious, mom."

Masaki laughed, "Yes that is correct. But maybe you could loosen up for tonight." A sad look came over her, "You could have fun."

"Tch. Dad's ruining you."

A pout, "Am I not allowed to worry over you?"

A sigh, "I'm fine, mom."

Masaki didn't miss the sad glint in her son's eyes, nor the way they slid towards the door and back to her again, "Okay, sweetheart." And of course, her son's show down with Sora. Over the years she had passed it as a friendly rivalry but that dangerous ravenous glint in both pair of eyes… it _was_ a friendly rivalry, right?

"Masaki?" Isshin's voice drew her gaze. He was scowling, "Are you alright?"

She gave him a smile, "Yes, dear. I'm alright. Just worrying about the twins."

Her husband gave her a handsome smirk, "Don't worry, Ururu-chan is there with them and I've put guards almost everywhere. Nothing is going to happen, okay?"

"I know, it's just–"

"Masaki." Isshin stroke her cheek, "I said nothing is going to happen. You haven't been out of the house two years now, so this night is also yours. Okay?"

She turned to the young girl greeting the oncoming guests, smiling and bowing politely with swiftness and grace. Then to her older brother who smiled and bowed yet his eyes held power in every glance. And last to her own son who was leaning on a column with eyes hard and calculating, drinking in their host's, her older cousin's, daughter.

"Okay."

Yet somehow, Isshin's promise seemed hollow all of a sudden.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, new story~ He-he-heee... And to ask your questions, nope! I'm not forgetting about my other unfinished ones. I'm just a little behind schedule because of my block. In You and Me it's rather serious as I've only written ONE SINGE PAGE, (like OMG WHY?!) and I'm not getting the plot going it seems. I know most of you wanted to see IchiHime interaction in the new chapter, so I'm sorry, but PLEASE! Stay uptooned because I'll upload the new chapter... soon... I hope.<strong>

**So this. I hope you like this new dark theme. It's going to be rather violent as I got Sora and Ichigo ready to claw each others' eyeballs out already. And we have Masaki in! I love her deeply and pay attention she's gonna have a large part in this one. So some of you have guessed it already, but for the rest, this is going to be a Mafia/Yakuza story AU. I might play with the RomeoxJulliet theory (rest assure there won't be any suicide) but for the rest details, you'll have to keep reading.**

**I mostly uploaded this story just to tell you guys that I'm not dead, still up and kicking and that I'm hoping for a comeback to happen... I swear rejection can be quite hard/harsh on people...**

**So please review~**

**-Berry. **


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

They went back years.

Knew each other since they were in diapers; his mother dragging him along, every time she went to visit his auntie Rangiku. He had always laughed with her, played with her. She was important to him. Even back then, when he was ten and she six, he knew. That's why he had to get away. But she was like a drug; he couldn't untangle himself for long. He had made enough progress all these years, getting away from her, to study. He had almost forgotten her; he had managed to push her memory away. Yet it took him one night to let all his hard work crumble.

_One night._

He didn't know what she did in Tokyo or _how_ _the hell_ he had managed to find her. But he did; fine figure with long bright hair. It was hard to miss her even if she wanted to hide. His eyes had lingered more than he liked and he noticed a little late that she was circled. Five fuckers that closed on her like mosquitoes deprived of blood. A chuckle had left him and a dark look came upon his face. Five years later since he last saw her and she _still_ had him wrapped on her little finger.

One of the _deadbeats _said something about her mouth. Those fucking lips that were plump and bright rosy that smiled and called his name. Those lips she was biting awkwardly and looked nervously around. The _deadbeat_ took a step; that's when he moved.

Rage always slithered in his mind regardless the time and place. He was a ticking time-bomb as many have said. Violence and raw anger was in his blood. And when it came to her, it seems he was a raging storm. Everything was over in a blink; like he said _deadbeats_. He asked her if she was okay but she kept looking him dazed.

_Like she didn't remember him._

He wouldn't tell a soul how that thought made him want to scream and punch the wall until he was bleeding. Instead he scowled and dragged her away from the pile of blood and dead bodies –he _called_ an ambulance much later– and he didn't stop until they were behind the locked door in his dorm.

"The fuck you were doing there?" he tried once more. She was on his bed looking at him awkwardly with _those big eyes_ and _fucking hell stopbittingyourlips…._ His eyes narrowed dangerously and she shifted.

"A-Ano…" his eyes met hers in a silent collision, "I-I'm sorry but…" he saw her brows merging and his eyes hardened, "B-But, where am I?"

"Away from home obviously." Ichigo shrugged off his jacket, "Why are you in Tokyo?"

He watched her shoulders hunch over her body in defensive, "I d-don't think I should t-tell you." He arced a brow at her innocent façade, "I-I don't k-know you after all…"

A moment passed and she continued looking at him, her lip finding its way back between her teeth; his eyes following every move. He snorted and a cruel smirk broke in his face. Her eyes ate her face as her fists curled around her dress. _A very short dress, _"Y-You saved me so t-thank you… but c-can I please go h-home now?"

She stood up, her boots clicking as she stepped towards the door. He moved without thinking and he grabbed her. She gasped as he shoved her back and in front of him, her hair flying behind her, "Ku–!"

He didn't know what else to do because _she wanted to leave_. He kissed her; his mouth conquered hers easily. He tangled his hands with those long copper locks; his fingers tingled at the touch. She was toxic, a drug. Her taste was unimaginable, sweet and sour together. He felt his tongue linger more on certain spots on her lips, before he forcefully plunged through. She gave a small gasp and his spine shuddered. He curled his fist on her hair and brought her closer. Her curves pressed against him and the feeling was enough to make his _soul _waver.

He needed air. His lungs burned with the need craving for a small gasp. He was afraid to do it, though. He feared she would vanish in thin air, _like thin air_. So he pressed further. One arm wrapped around her waist and slowly dragged his hand along her spine. He felt her shudder in his arms, her small hands slowly fisting his shirt, unconsciously tagging him closer. His skin burned like never before and his lungs were ready to burst. He didn't care; he could die right there in her arms without any care in his world.

She shifted and then those little fists that wanted him close had begun pushing him back. His mind screamed at him not to let her go, but he noted the possibility of her wanting to breathe. So he lets her. Slowly he pulls back, but not before his teeth leave their mark on the soft flesh of her lips.

She pants softly and her eyes, when they open, are dazed and unfocused. He's easily lost once more at her gaze. She swallows and licks her lips and vaguely he asks himself if she can taste him like he can, "W-Wh… Why d-did you…" Her gaze was too enticing, he was drowning. He kissed her again, full and hard.

"I know you remember me." He kissed her again and this time he moved until he felt her losing her balance. They both fell and when his palms touched the sheets, Ichigo knew there was no turning back. He looked deep to her eyes, the way emotions danced behind the glassy orbs, "And even if you didn't…" it wasn't hard for him to open her legs and settle between, "I'll spend all night reminding you."

He kissed her again. His hand moving up her calf to her thigh, pushing the pale white skirt up, his fingers burning as he touched soft skin. Orihime didn't stop him. And all night with her moans and his groans, he was pleased to hear his name more than once.

_Ichigo-kun._

And it never sounded more beautiful.

.

.

.

"The fuck's wrong with ya?"

The man bore a smile as he approached him and Sora held back a frown, "Grimmjaw." He took a swig from his scotch and slid his eyes back to his sister.

"Heh, careful ther'. Yar gonna get drunk yer ass." He leaned at the wall next to him, eyes predatory glinting at the crowd in front of him.

"Why are you here? Aren't you on guard tonight?" Sora saw the tall man steal a glass of champagne from a scowling maid.

"Be a pain in m'ass, will ya?" scowling he took a swig, "Everythin' is under control. Ulquiorra is takin' a look at the cameras."

"Then shouldn't you be helping him? It seems unfair for him to work while you party."

"The hell's up wit' ya tonight?" Grimmjaw snarled and Sora took another swig. Frowning he followed Sora's line of sight; narrowing his eyes he saw _it_ glaring right back. Lazily leaning on the wall, eyes dark glaring with a menacing scowl and hair messy; it only made Grimmjaw grin like crazy, "This is what got's ya panties in a twist? Fuckin' Kurosaki?"

He saw Sora's eyes narrow and his fingers tightening around the thick glass. For all he knew, Grimmjaw had never seen his boss's son angry. Ticked off or displeased _hell yeah_, but pure anger or hatred? Grimmjaw wasn't even sure if the man _could_ feel that. And that's when Kurosaki came in. He didn't know _how_ it started or when. Grimmjaw wasn't one who stuck his nose in other's business –that was more fucking _Sciffer's_ job– so he had assumed it was _always_ there.

His line of vision blurred and came to rest on a bright smile, bright hair and _bright all_. The young miss of the house hopped from one company to another, making small talk with the guests while maintaining the bright atmosphere in the room. Honestly, Grimmjaw had never seen happiest person alive in all his fucked up life. The young miss was like a sun, attracting everything around her either that be good or trouble. And judging by the fleeting looks Kurosaki threw her, it seems she was right in the middle of everything again.

"He aint tryin' anything tonight. House's cabled everywhere an' Ulquiorra is Hime's personal guard, aint he?" Grimmjaw shoved a hand to his teal hair, "The guy's a leech. He aint allowing Kurosaki an inch close to 'er."

"I'm not worried about that anymore." Sora drank the last of his drink and whipped his cell phone out, "After tonight, he won't be touching her again."

And with a last look to the blue haired bodyguard, Aizen Sora was off.

.

.

.

For all that was worth it, Kurosaki Masaki was having the time of her life. The party was so far great, the guests laughing and drinking. She took another sip from her wine and turned her attention back to her longtime friend, Juushiro. He was holding quite well with his pristine suit and his long white hair in a low ponytail. His face was pale as ever but that was because of the incurable disease that has been bothering him since he was a child.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, Masaki-san." A smile graced his features making the woman giggle.

"Oh, please, Juu-chan. I can handle some wine." She took another ship, "Besides it's a party, what you expect?"

"I suppose so." Smiling he glanced around, "But the birthday boy is absent as usual."

Masaki barely managed not to spit the wine as she tried to stop giggling, "Mou, Juu-chan! You know if So-chan heard you, he'd be having a feat!" She watched with gleaming eyes as Juushiro shook his head and drunk his wine. With a small smile she glanced around the room drinking in the lights, the space and the people. She recognized most of them, it seemed every man and woman of importance had gathered here tonight for the event.

_All but four; Isshin… where are you…_

Then the music stopped and everything turned dark. Masaki felt her heart constrict as the guests started murmuring around her. Her hands tightened around her glass and her legs almost gave out on her. She saw Juushiro looking at her strangely and managed to give him a shaky smile. Her eyes fleetingly scanned the room but darkness was all over her. She couldn't see a thing.

Then images invaded her mind. There was a gun, a shout, too many tears and yells and screams and _so much blood and Isshin!_

A pair of arms closed around her and she almost let out a scream if it weren't for that strong spicy smell and his hot breath on her ear, "Relax, Masaki. Everything is alright." Masaki leaned to his embrace and choked down a sob. A pale hand came to rest on Isshin's strong forearm, trembling.

"Y-You're late."

"Sorry. Sosuke wouldn't shut up." He kissed her temple, "Are you okay?"

She leaned back and graced him with a smile and Isshin sensed her heartbeat slow down, "With you here, I'm always okay."

Isshin nodded slightly but made no other move to release his wife. Instead his eyes searched around and found his son. He was scowling right back at him, his eyes –those deep brown eyes he got from Masaki– flicked only once to the woman in his arms. The head of the Kurosaki clan got the message clearly, he could imagine the sharp tone of his son; _the fuck happened._ Isshin shook his head and nodded to his son, making the said boy to relax only a little, reassured now that his mother won't be having another panic attack.

Still the boy remained alert, but he was not any different. It's been three years since that incident; he wouldn't expect Masaki to be ready and about just yet.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Isshin's attention went to the top of the grand staircase of dark mahogany and red and his face contorted in a grimace. _Tch, leave it to Sosuke to make an entrance._ In his arms, he felt Masaki quiver. Her eyes shot to his in hidden glee as she tried to hold in her laughter. He gave her a grin and together the Kurosaki couple glanced at the newcomers.

They looked like royalty together, sharp elegance and lethal beauty wrapped in two perfect bodies. Together the descended the stairs, the man leading the way for the woman to follow him obediently. But that was far from reality, Masaki noted. Just like Aizen Sosuke, silent and elegant could be quite the mastermind, Matsumoto Rangiku, her dear cousin, was by far obedient. Dressed in a royal red kimono, her strawberry blond curls in a low ponytail over her naked shoulder, she walked with the grace on a peacock. A beautiful, sassy and very _lethal_ (in many ways) peacock.

"And thank you for coming tonight, on the 29th of May, to celebrate along with me and my beautiful family my day of birth." There was a loud uproar of claps and with a smile Sosuke waited for it to pass, "But of course, tonight is not only for me. With us is an old friend of mine that most of you might know. Please welcome Shiba Kuukaku."

Masaki blinked curiously at her husband, "Why is Kuukaku-san here?" she whispered as Isshin scowled when his sister grinned at the crowd, her sharp eyes finding his almost immediately, "Did something happen?"

"Nah." Isshin's eyes never broke from his stare down with his sister. Masaki bit her lip; it seems she still hadn't forgiven him, "Just business."

"And of course." Sosuke's voice boomed, "Her two sons, Ginjo and Shu." He gestured to two men who both had the trademark black hair and sharp brown eyes of the Shiba family. Ginjo, the eldest, was shorter and more muscular from Shu, who was tall and lean; the first holding a smirk while the second a polite smile. She had met the two only once when Ginjo was six and Shu still a baby. Kuukaku hadn't been the best hostess then and Isshin had been forced to take her and baby Ichigo and leave.

Masaki swallowed a lump and managed a smile; she only hoped Kuukaku would be civil enough now after all these years.

"But there is another thing I would like to share with you, my dear friends." Sosuke's smile grew, "A union." There was a slight murmur and Masaki saw her cousin look curiously at her husband. Her pale blue eyes glinted at him in his pristine white suit and red tie and maybe her hands tightened on his forearm.

"A union." He said again, "Between Shiba Shu and my beautiful daughter, Orihime."

And just then Masaki saw two hearts stop.

.

.

.

**So another update. Phew~ It took a while, but that was mostly because I'm with no laptop **(ugh, I'll have to work my _ass off_ to get another one…)

**Anyway, many things happen here! We saw a glimpse from their past **(gah~ that kisssss *squealll*)**, Grimmjaw made an entrance** (please refrain from _drooling_ at you pc)** and the Aizen couple had a grand opening for Aizen's birthday **(which I researched and 29 May is in fact true…)**. And yes, you saw right, Rangiku **_is_** his wife but before you release any of that nuclear stuff you're holding right now, let me tell you that there's more in their story. Also, we saw something going on in the Kurosaki family but that's a tale for later chapters. And oh-em-gi, Orihime is being married off! To TSUKISHIMA! ...I wonder how our favorite strawberry will take that... hmm...**

**I know there wasn't much of IchiHime here and you probably hate me and Aizen right now. So I'll tell you from now. Be prepared for next chapter. *evil glint* and that's all.**

–**Berry.**


End file.
